


Casually Possessed! (Kasper's Five Nights Story)

by Romeo_Melody22



Series: Collectively Possessed! [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Basically this is chaotic, Fritz Smith is a girl, Gen, Kasper's an Oc of mine yee yee, cursing?, fnaf - Freeform, i'm writing via journal entries fight me, its my headcanon fucking fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeo_Melody22/pseuds/Romeo_Melody22
Summary: Kasper's a nightguard at Freddy's, and these are his notes of his time working there.
Series: Collectively Possessed! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132577
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I really hate this job. I like the fact I'm up at night since I'm more of a night owl, but I really hate this job. The animatronics are creepy as hell and its always the kid places that are the creepiest at night. Its been all quiet the first week I worked here but tonight was mad. The guy on the phone was talking about the animatronics then a little after I hear this scratchy noise, like metal getting rubbed together, and I flick the light on. 

Bam! Fucking Toy Freddy's standing in the hallway like some Twilight Zone menace!

Took me half a second to put that spare Freddy mask on and next thing I know Toy Bonnie's staring at me! Where the hell did he come from? Better question is: HOW DID HE FIT IN THE VENTS?!

Then I had to wind the music box up so the puppet- which is all the way across the pizzeria mind you- doesn't climb out and wring me with its little noodle arms! Boss said the puppet was almost 7, 8 feet tall when it stood up! I mean who the hell designs things like that! H.P. Lovecraft that's who!


	2. Chapter 2

B called at like 1 am. Told me to keep an eye on the old animatronics in the storage room. Apparently Boss had the endos put back in them. Endoskeletons are creepy as hell. Granted just about everythings creepy here.  
So Phone guy called, gave me the funky spiel about how everything likes to move after hours. No shit Phone man.  
I'm going about my business right? Keeping that stupid music box wound, and watching the vents and hallways.

Okay seriously, why are the vents this big? If its big enough that an animatronic can crawl through, that's just too fucking big. Who needs it that big right? Or at least put grates on them! I'm honestly surprised that no kids gotten stuck in there and died. One of these nights I'll sleep in the vent, assert dominance against these animatronics. 

Scratch that, I'll probably die. Or get fired, whichever comes first I guess... Jeremy from science class is doing dishes during dayshift according to B. Prolly got dared into working here by Mike. Actually I haven't seen Mike working around here at all, weirdly enough. You'd think he would be, given that his dad's the boss. Whatever, maybe he'll take over my job. 

...I hate this 

Well it's almost 4, faceless Bonnie threw me across the pizzeria, and I'm currently hiding behind the prize counter. I've got one of those stupid finger lights in my mouth so I can see while I'm writing this. I've got music box button by my foot to keep it going and theres a good chance I might cry once I finish writing this so I think I'll keep writing so don't alert any of these animatronics to where I am, good plan? My head hurts a little and I'm really not liking this job. It doesn't even pay well why the hell would I take this job! Oh right cause mom said I need to get some job experience before I go off to college and all, whoopee!! Well mom, your son is crouched behind a prize counter in Freddy FUCKING Fazbears Pizza!  
What time is it?  
AH! IT'S 5! ONE MORE HOUR! 

Shit what wa-

It's six...  
I'm alive, which is surprising. I think I'm gonna crash at B's. She needs to hear about this.  
Another day another fun fun fun fun fun fun fun dollar!


	3. Chapter 3

B took me to the Doctors to check my head. It was fine don't worry, just got a bruise the size of a giant dinner plate on my shoulder and back. Thanks Faceless Bonnie. Slept once I got to her place and woke up around 7. Called mom, told her where I was.  
B's phone started going off and I picked it up, it was Fritz. She asked where B was and I told her at Freddy's. Apparently her and Fritz had a shopping date at the mall today, I guess B forgot to mention she had work. Oh well.  
After that hour long conversation about the animatronics and how they work (I swear Fritz knows more about these things than the owners do, I think she spent the summer as a sort of mechanic understudy to Mr. Emily), and some pestering questions about that Faceless Bonnie, which she called "Withered Bonnie," I finally got off the phone. 

Afton and Emily. Gaudy Purple Suit and Relaxed Plaid Sweaters. Christ those two are polar opposites, its really surprising how they've managed to work together all these years. Though I haven't seen Emily at all in years. I'm surprised Fritz got ahold of him.  
Don't get me started on Afton, if he's as bad as Mike says he is I'm glad I don't have dayshift. Everyone at school's heard the rumors about Freddy's. Missing kids, bloody suits, moving animatronics. I can confirm at least one of these things. Fucking Withered Bonnie.  
God I have nightshift tonight, might as well get a few more hours of sleep in before I either have a nervous breakdown or die stuffed in an animatronic.


	4. Chapter 4

Well I'm sitting back at Freddy's, hooray. Music Box is wound, cameras are being checked, I'm debating on quitting, maybe someone will swap day and night with me.  
Had to put on that Freddy mask again, fuckin Toy Chica no beak black eyes staring me down for a solid minute anda half. She left finally.  
Did you know Afton had three kids?  
.  
Yeah, sorry about the break, had to hide in the lockers behind the desk cause "Withered Foxy" came running down the hall and that mask wasn't gonna save me. Can't find my flashlight batteries either. Anyway, Afton had three kids. Mike actually was the oldest, the I think there was Elizabeth and C-  
.  
Fine! Interrupt me again wire arms Chica! Jaw cracked open like a demented nutcracker! Ugh. Nah, Michael doesn't like to talk about his siblings, which I mean is fair given that he blames himself for his younger brother's death. Apparently Mike and a couple of his buddies hoisted him up to one of the ancient animatronics (I think it was the old Golden ones) and the jaw crushed the kids head. Honestly that's terrifying. I had to weedle the story out of a couple kids at school so I don't know how truthful they are. Then there's Elizabeth, no one actually knows what happened to her, not even Michael. I think Purple Suit Afton knows, I mean its probably go something to do with the animatronics. Maybe not these ones bu  
.  
I'm getting really tired of this. I just checked the cameras and theres this dark mass in the storage room. It..it looked like that Withered Freddy almost. Not quite though. It was almost like a really dark purple version of Withered Freddy. Teeth were shining really bright. Next thing I know the camera's fuzzing out and there music box stopped, so I scrambled for that.  
Last thing I need is noodle arms Magee to come and strangle me.


	5. Chapter 5

I swear to God Afton's creepier at night than he is during the day. He's the one to come and open up the pizzeria today! What a surprise.   
I told him about the animatronics moving, and he just laugh and shrugged it off. Does he think I'm crazy? He better not, there's the cameras that record all night. There's bound to be movement on em.  
.  
What kind of dumb ass squirrel-chewed-through wirings on these decade old camera systems that really are only like two years old bullshit is this?   
Who makes cameras that don't record when I'm not looking at that specific camera huh?  
Afton's reasoning on this is "Oh you're tired, your eyes are playing tricks on you, and you may have a problem"  
YES I HAVE A PROBLEM AFTON MAN! ITS THAT THESE ANIMATRONICS MOVE ON THEIR OWN!  
..  
So after I explained that the Phone Guy told me about the animatronics moving, he still simply shrugged. I told him about my bruised shoulder, to which he decided to very heavily pat, thanks mutherfucker. I'm sore already if I didn't have a bruise there then (which I did and do) I'm sure as hell having one now!  
.  
I understand why Michael never is around his house. No, seriously, he's crashed at my place a few times, along with B's, Fritz's and Jeremy's. Mostly hangs out at Jeremy's y'kno.   
...  
I uh...I left my bag in Freddy's yeah? Well I went back to get it, like a normal person, and um....  
Why was Afton trying on an old yellow bunny suit?


	6. Chapter 6

William Afton's a furry.   
.  
Okay so he didn't see me, which was wonderful. I don't want to have to explain why I was coming back. Good good great. Okay.   
.   
That's going to haunt me in my nightmares. Wonder if Mike knows his dad's a furry. I guess it makes sense? You own an establishment thats got robotic animals that stand on two legs, I guess you can't blame yourself for being a furry.   
Still weird though.   
.  
Why a bunny?  
....  
Okay, after reading my notes from a few hours before I was definitely weirded out from the nightshift. Mom's off with some of her friends so I have the house to myself.   
All the kids loved Freddy's, even after it shutdown in '83. And '85. But now its been reopened since last year so its going good. I guess.   
I suppose the reason why they shut down in '83 was cause of Michael's brother dying. And '85 was some missing kids and smelling suits. Let's hope this one doesn't get shut down yea? Last thing we need.   
Still Freddy's was always creepy. Even before it was "Freddy's" I vaguely remember the original Diner. I think my mom's got pictures somewhere of my 10th birthday at Fredbear's Family Diner. What was that 1979 I think?   
I gotta ask Fritz but I think those two were guys in suits.   
..  
Okay, called Fritz, turns out the Golden ones were Springlock suits, meaning the endoskeletons could be taken out and all the metal parts squished against the casing, so it could be worn as a suit. That'd be a fucking horrible way to die.


	7. Chapter 7

Paycheck tommorow. Just have to survive tonight. I have a slight theory I want to test.  
...  
Well, its 12, I'm sitting with a finger light in my mouth, and I'm in the storage room. With all the Withereds. I'm so going to die.  
...  
Its 12:30, and Wire arms, Faceless, and Old man Freddy himself all left to roam. Withered Foxy's still in here.  
...  
Its 1. Foxy left finally. Its really quiet.  
..  
2 am.  
The shadowy purple Freddy appeared! It must be a ghost or something. It's still slumped down now but maybe I can peek inside. Shouldn't be that heavy right? Shit shit-  
..  
3:15  
Sorry, the withered Bonnie came back, had to hide in my box. Yes, I'm in a box right now, its just a spare puppet box. Shadow Freddy's still there.  
..  
4 am  
Okay now is the only time I'm gonna be able to do this so, I'm gonna go check the purple ghost Freddy.   
.....  
My name is Kasper Madoc. I'm 18.


	8. Shadow

Christ I woke up with the worst headache ever. Don't even remember getting home this morning. I got home, obviously, but I have no idea how. Mom's at work, she must've said goodbye sometime. God my head hurts.  
..  
Well I read over my notes last night, remember that much, save for anything after 4. Weird why I wrote my name and age. Wonder if there's any waffles in the freezer.  
..  
Oh...kay, there's a huge problem. Like a super huge problem. What's the white part of your eye called again? Oh fuck it the white part's black. Not like bruised where its purple and blue I mean black. Like dye your hair black at 3 am on a Monday night. Holy shit. Shit what the fuck happened to me! That's not the only thing wrong with my eyes my iris is fucking gone! My pupils are white. What the hell happened did I die? Not only that but my hands are tinged purple. Like I dyed my hair without gloves on purple. Look at that tqo hair dye jokes in one run. Shit thats bad. Okay I can cover my eyes up with sunglasses, that's an easy fix, just I was helping dye some hair, super easy fix.  
.  
Shit!  
.  
Okay okay this is fine I just can't remember getting home or anything after 4 last night thats fine its cool, how the hell am I going to explain this to my mom? Shit!  
Okay I'll just crash at B's. Thats fine its cool. I can still see thats fine. Shit I have work tonight no. Nononononononononono..  
..  
Wait. That...that purple Freddy. Purple Freddy, Shadowy Freddy, Ghost Freddy. 

Oh fuck.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm going to scream. I'm going to jump in a lake and scream. Managed to make it over to B's without any incident. Good good, currently writing this after I climbed inside her window. I forgot she leaves Legos under the window sill. (Rip my knees and hands)  
I just need her to not scream. Please B don't scream when you see me. Hold on a damn minute I just noticed my hairs kinda purple. Shit maybe I just dyed it and put in some contacts. Be right back.  
..  
Not. Contacts. Fuck.   
Okay, cool cool that's fine. Okay let's go over this before B comes back.   
1\. My dumbass hides in a spare puppet box in the spare parts room  
2\. Wait for that shadowy Freddy to appear  
3\. I waited, decided to climb out of the box at 4 and inspect the Purple Freddy.  
4\. ???  
Did I get...possessed? I feel normal I don't think I would feel like myself if I got possessed.   
No..no I must've blacked out after touching the thing. Whatever it was.   
...  
B called Fritz. Of fuckin course. So after some initial screaming and her chucking a pillow at me, she took a look at my eyes and my notes from yesterday and said she was calling Fritz. Figures.   
Dunno why, this seems more like a ghosts thing. Which is more B's thing than Fritz.   
..  
Fritz thought it was contacts and some hair dye, which it's not. Then she played some music, a cassette recording of some Freddy's Music.   
I must've zoned out because next I thing I know B's slapping me with a wet towel.   
..  
I guess it is possession. They said once the music started I tensed up and start singing like one of the animatronics.   
Weird shit.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm going back to work at 12. Can't even get a break for being possessed.  
I tried calling in sick but no ones able to cover my shift. Afton told me I had work whether I liked it or not. Both B and Fritz are worried that something might happen but I mean, what can happen thats worse than me being possessed?  
No? Nothing?  
.  
I came up with a good term for this. It lead from this conversation between Fritz and I, she was saying that we should just go and get me exorcised.  
To which I replied  
"Fritz, Fritz Smith- Francine Smith if you will, if I step foot inside the nearest church I will probably become an accidental arsonist!" She said I'm not Mike. Also that this possession doesn't seem super violent. To which I replied: "Its just that I've been casually possessed." She rolled her eyes. Maybe I should call Mike or Jeremy. No, that'd be a bad idea. B and Fritz already know and we gotta figure out something fast before my mom finds out.  
..  
B was digging through her books and suggested that maybe the ghost that was possessing me- which is a shadowy purple Freddy animatronic thank you- may have unfinished business. Yeah? What kind of unfinished business huh?  
And thats when Fritz started crying.  
"Kasper's been casually possessed by a semi-friendly ghost!"  
Mother of all the names you named me why in God's name was it Kasper?  
...  
Afton had something to do with the missing kids.  
Why did I write that?  
...  
I'm at Freddy's now. Another day, another night. Maybe they animatronics won't hurt me?


	11. Chapter 11

None of the animatronics have moved. I even let the puppets music box run out. Odd. I'm a little worried. Maybe somethings hap  
...  
I woke up in front of some door. I think it's a spare room? Actually, I think- SHIT!  
..  
He didn't see me, oh thank god. Afton's here! Why's he here? I didn't see his car outside at all and the animatronics should have gotten to him, anyone caught after hours is considered to be a criminal. Guess that explains why they go after me. Or used to. He went into the spare room, what's he getting out? I snuck back to the secuirty office. I think he's trying to quietly sneak out. Guess I'll accidentally hear something and get up. Wish me luck.  
..


	12. After

I'm...not entirely sure how I'm writing this. Or if I'm even writing this. At this point I think this is just my internal monolog.  
I was walking to the door with the flashlight, and was going to ask him what he was doing here, but I walked out to the area and next thing I know I'm on the floor with an axe in my back.  
Fucker.  
Afton killed me. I'm watching my body get dragged away and stuffed inside a spare Freddy suit. Not Toy Freddy, a spare Withered one. My journal's still in my jacket pocket, dammit. Dammit dammit FUCK!  
.  
B...please figure out that Afton killed me. Please. Please I don't want to be stuck here for eternity. Please B..  
...  
Afton killed the others, those missing kids. He killed them he did. Stuffed them in the suits.  
..  
It's day. B found my body. The cops were called. My mom too. God mom..mom I'm sorry.  
B please, please find my journal. B..please don't cry. ...  
Afton.  
Afton and his shitty purple suit. Afton and his good awful grin and that shitty suit. I hate him. I hate him so much. I wish he would die. No..no not just die I wish he would burn in hell.


	13. Day

Jeremy got promoted from dishes to nightshift. Michael started working here, took over Jeremy's job, works with B. Fritz had to clean out the animatronic that my body was in. Poor Fritz.   
I'm Kasper, a ghost. How ironic.   
Afton's going on his merry way as if nothing's wrong. That fucker. Just you wait til my mom sues and shuts down this hellhole. I heard my mom was sueing, B was talking about it to Mike and Fritz.   
B..B knows.   
B knows that Afton had something to do with it. She knows but she doesn't have any proof. If only she found my journal!  
I'm worried for Jeremy's shift tonight, I'll see if I can watch the animatronics.   
..  
I saw my reflection in a mirror earlier. I still look like I did when I was possessed. I guess I'm fused with that Shadow Freddy? I am Shadow Freddy now I suppose? Then my reflection changed and it showed the purple bear. That confirms my suspicions. Nobody can see me. I go through people too.   
...  
B...Bianca I'm sorry, I should've just stayed and skipped work that day. I'm really sorry.   
...  
It's 11:50, and Jeremy showed up. He's sitting in the office, listening to the phone guy explains the routine. Jeremy! Don't forget the music box!   
Watch out for Toys Bonnie and Chica, they like to go through those shitty vents!   
Shine the light on The Withereds and The Mangle!   
Don't forget the spare Freddy head!


	14. Final Night

Time's started to blur a little. Jeremy's actually doing pretty good at the ngihtshift. He's still scared shitless by the animatronics. He's even seen me a few times, though he sees me as Shadow Freddy. I've been sitting in the office, just waiting more nightshift to be over. Withered Foxy's almost gotten him a few times. And Balloon Boy ends up with the batteries somehow.  
I wandered into the spare room a few times. It seems the other animatronics don't register it. Weird. Insides this yellow bunny suit. I've seen it before, but I can't remember where...  
...  
It's day now, another birthday party. Bianca got a haircut, it looks nice. She's looking a little happier. Good. Good, that's...that's great she shouldn't dwell on me. Fritz still runs day security. Mike's putting Mangle back together, the kids like to take her apart. I wonder how mom's doing.  
.  
There he is. God I wish he could see me I'd make his life a waking nightmare. Afton you piece of moldy purple shit!  
..  
Calm down, just...just calm down and listen to the music box. I wish there was someone I could talk to. The animatronics are possessed by dead kids, the least they could do was show up and hang out. But I guess its a one way thing, maybe they can see themselves but not the others.  
I wonder if anyone haunts the puppet.  
..  
Jeremy's final night starts tonight. Then he's moving back to dayshift and someone else will take over. I don't think it will be an easy night, but he won't have any trouble from me.  
.  
Wait..  
Who's that?  
It looks like Withered and Me, but he's....Golden?  
Golden Freddy? I haven't seen you befo- HEY! LEAVE JEREMY ALONE!  
Leave him alone its his last night would you!  
And Jeremy's screaming.  
Shine Jeremy! Shine the flashlight! Shine!  
Golden Freddy's gone..  
Maybe you've been here longer than I have, but this is the first time we've crossed paths.  
.  
Its almost 6 Jeremy. Keep it together it's almost six.  
5, Its almost time  
4, Keep that music box wound  
3, Double check the vents  
2, Watch out for Withered Foxy  
1, Duck for Mangle.  
0,....  
It's 6 AM Jeremy Fitzgerald. See you on Dayshift.


	15. Mangle

It all happened so quickly. I don't..I-i don't know how it happened. Jeremy was just standing there, watching the kids play and M...Mangle glitched. Oh god..  
Mangle glitched...and lurched and Jeremy pushed some kids out of the way, and then..  
A Bite.  
Don't die. Don't die. Don't die. Jeremy Fitzgerald don't you fucking die.   
Michael was standing there, he saw the whole thing. It's like..its like C-  
..  
Bum bum ba bum bum,   
bum ba bum ba bum,   
bum bum ba bum,  
bum bum ba bum.  
..  
They took him to the hospital, the adults, they're trying to calm everyone down. We saw what happened. Its burned into our brains and no matter how hard we try to forget its burned.   
There's so much blood. How are they going to get the blood out? B...Bianca there's so much blood how are they going to get the blood out of Fredbear?  
..  
Sorry..I'm sorry. Jeremy was taken to the hospital. Yesterday. I don't remember much else. Michael's going blame himself, I just know it. Don't. Don't Michael its not your fault. Its no ones fault. Mangle just glitched.   
Just glitched...  
...  
Fritz was put on Nightshift. No. No.   
Fritz Smith this will be your only night. You hear me? Any more and you'll end up dead or maimed.   
I'm going to screw with the animatronics, fry their circuits! YOU HEAR ME FRITZ! I'M GETTING YOU FIRED FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!


	16. Fired

Tampering with Animatronics. That was my fault. Odor? Maybe the blood from Jeremy caught up with Afton's nose.  
Fritz was fired from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.  
I know you loved this job Fritz, I'm sorry I made you lose it. It's for the best, look at me: I was murdered and then stuffed inside a suit, then Jeremy was..Jeremy was...  
They've started calling it The Bite of '87. It almost feels like déjà vu.  
.  
I know what I wrote earlier, my brain was just blocking out trauma of a sort. Making excuses? Clarity's a bitch when you're dead. Kasper the Baltz Ghost.  
.  
Fritz I know why you took the job here, its the same reason we all did: We all saw what happened then.  
.  
Michael and his buddies all wore the masks, then there was screaming from Mike's younger brother, we all turned, and then it happened.  
Fritz, Bianca, Jeremy, and I, we were there for Bianca's cousin's party, we weren't there for C- God there was so much blood! Its was all over the suit and the stage and it spla-  
STOP IT!  
..  
We..we-we saw it all. How could we not we were all there.  
Michael's Father pulled strings to cover this up, and the other boys- the other ones wearing the masks- they moved away, to far corners of the country I think.  
Michael didn't mean it. We knew he bullied his brother, none of us really liked him in growing up you know?  
After that..after that day, Michael changed, h-how could he not right? The guilt's been killing him since then, whenever he stayed at my house he'd just stare at the walls for hours.  
The week after that day, C..C..his brother passed. We all went to the funeral. Afterwards Michael showed up at my house, and the rotation began:  
My house, Bianca's house, Jeremy's, and Fritz's. In the last four years I don't think he's stepped foot in his own house. Guess it's not much of a home anymore. What with both of his siblings gone.  
.  
We never talked about it. None of us, but it burned into our brains. Our friend group wasn't exactly the most popular, if you can guess why, we got called Freddy's Freaks or Murderers or whatever some Freshmen can come up with.  
Bianca took the job at the new and improved Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza first. I followed, then Fritz, then Jeremy, and finally Michael.  
We all decided to work at a place that we can't forget, for Mike, it's trauma and regret of the worst kind, for the rest of us it's the trauma of seeing it happen.  
...  
Francine, I know you loved this job, but it was going to kill you too someday.


	17. Sleep

The pizzeria's being shut down. Good, maybe I can sleep finally. I'm a little tired.   
..  
They're taking the animatronics to a storage container, guess I'm going with them. It'll be a nice change of scenery. I overheard that they're destroying the building. Maybe they'll find that rabbit suit.  
Maybe they'll find out what Afton did.  
...  
I'm comfortable here, in this dark storage container, there's a little bit of light at the bottom. Rust will set in. That's not good, but oh well.  
This is a nice place to sleep.  
Goodnight.


	18. A New Day

I woke up and I wasn't in the container.  
'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'  
They redesigned and reopened the Pizzeria. They changed the whole layout of the pizzeria.  
Bastards. Bastards why couldn't you let me sleep?  
They got rid of the Toys and Mangle and the Puppet.  
Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica take the main stage, and Foxy got a separate room called Pirate's Cove.  
What year is it?  
What did they do? What did they do to this place why couldn't they-  
Oh god they used the endos from the Withereds. Or at least they used parts of them.  
They all look smaller, easier to look at. It's the same building just the walls have changed.  
..  
The security office has doors! Its also smaller but doors! This is wonderful! Wait there's a calender...  
1992?  
It's been 5 years? Wow...  
..  
I found the secret door.  
There's some lockers leftover. No bunny suit in sight. Afton must have taken it.  
Afton...  
...  
I wonder who's going to be working here.   
I wonder if I'll see my friends.   
I hope not.


	19. New year

Happy New Year. It's 1993, and I've been dead six years.  
...  
A different generation of kids have started coming to Freddy's, the teens barely remember what happened. The adults don't talk about it.  
It really has happened again, how ironic.  
I wonder how Jeremy's doing.  
...  
Birthday partys have been going smoothly, the kids love the animatronics. Pirate's Cove is a fun place. The kids love Foxy. As much as I hate to say it, but this was a good idea hopefully, restarting the pizzeria.  
.  
.  
.  
Nononono shut up! Shut up its going to happen again just fucking wait! FUCKING WAIT THE MURDERS AND DEATH WILL START AGAIN GOD DAMMIT!  
DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! SHUT UP PLEASE!  
..  
Please...why are we open again? Why? We know that its just going to end it ruin...please just shut it down again shut us down I just want to sleep!  
JUST LET ME SLEEP!


	20. Nightguards

At least the nightguatd doesn't have to deal with the music box. Or at least, the don't have to deal with putting that stupid Freddy mask on. Just doors and electricity.  
Freddy rarely leaves the stage at night, it's mostly Bonnie and Chica.  
Foxy...well  
..  
Foxy has an Out of Order sign on his curtain, a piece of Foxy broke and I guess they didn't have any spare parts. The spare parts room just has parts for the other three. So Foxy's out of order. Pirate's Cove still gets used, just...not as much.  
..  
So Foxy doesn't come out very often, but when he does, he runs right for the door, West side. Usually the nightguard manages to shut the door in time.  
..  
There's been multiple nightguards, this latest one sounds kinda like the phone guy. Wait is it? I think it is, I don't think I've ever seen him face to face before. Wow. He's recording again, probably for future nightguards. Yadda yadda- oh shit.  
..  
Well, I suppose you gotta keep an eye on Freddy. Poor Phone Guy, well shit I feel bad, I don't even know his name.  
...  
New guy starts work tonight..he looks kinda familiar.


	21. Mike Schmidt

Mike Schmidt. That's the new nightguard. It's his first night tonight. He looks familiar, I wonder..  
He looks like Afton...That's impossible Afton'd be at least 50 or something now. And he's not wearing that purple suit. Unless it's not him...No.

Michael! Michael its you. Look at you, you look tired. And so very stressed. Mike..Mike Afton are you trying to fix your mistakes? Trying to change? Listen to the Phone Guy, Mike. How's everyone else? Do you still talk to them? Is Jer..Is he still around? How's Fritz? Bianca?  
It's been six years I doubt you'd still talk to them..why are you here? And why use another name? William would recognize the name, and you don't want him to, do you? Probably not, you'd want to ignore that part of you. Even after all this time I can still guess why.

Wait no Bonnie! He's a friend! Stop it! STOP IT! GOD WHY CAN'T YOU LISTEN TO MY YOU DUMB PURPLE BUNNY! Fuck! Mike be smart about this you gotta-   
FOXY STOP!   
...  
Foxy you fast bastard- fucking hell- Mike's not his father god! Wait...Wait a minute you animatronics don't think that he's William? No..no you attacked the other nightguards..granted they thought the other nightguards were simply uncovered endoskeletons, but with Mike here its almost like...they think he's William.   
Michael you sure seem calm about this, wait no hold on down start freaking out. You can't hear me why are you freaking out? Oh hey wait a minute why do those posters say 'It's Me'?


	22. Freddy

I don't think I've ever wanted to strangle anyone this much before. Holy christ!  
Michael's doing good as nightshift, he's gotten the hang of balancing power and monitoring. But that's not what I'm mad about.  
What I'm mad about is the fact Afton's here today, sitting in the back office, reading newspaper's like it's nobody's business! I overheard him complaining about all the nightguards! Why doesn't he get a spine and take over nightshift huh! Afton you don't get to complain that the nightguards keep dying because ITS YOUR DAMN FAULT THE ANIMATRONICS ARE HAUNTED! YOU KILLED THEM! AND ME!

Sorry, sorry. I know there's nothing I can do about it. It's just...its hard. What am I supposed to do all day? I can't sleep, I can't interact with anyone. I'm really tired, but I can't sleep. I've gotta stay awake, just stay awake something will happen if I don't stay awake. Something will happen..somethin..I'm so tired.  
..  
I took a nap...how long was I out? Wait I hear screami-MICHAEL!  
Freddy get your sorry shitty ass off the door! Come on! Get off! Oh would you listen to me you dumb brown bear! Listen to me! LISTEN FREDDY!  
I KNOW WHERE THE PURPLE GUY IS!  
.  
.  
Good..oh good..oh god Freddy listened to me. Freddy you can hear me! Okay okay come away from the door that's not William..that's not Purple Guy. Okay? Come on, follow me back to the stage I'll show you another night I promise. Just..just go back to your stage. Good..good.  
..  
Mike! Mike are you okay- Where is he? Oh there he goes! Is hiding under the desk really gonna save you? Well I guess it did. Hey I saved you! I saved you..Hooray.  
It's uh...it's six. See you around.


	23. Goodbye Mike

Freddy listened to me. He actually listened to me- he heard me! Okay, okay, cool.  
Hey, it's almost time for Mike to come in. M-mike? What's wrong? 

I got him fired. I got him- tampering with the animatronics, Freddy was a glitching out today actually. Huh..I guess that's the second time I've gotten someone fired. Nice. Michael are you laughing? I'm glad you survived all these nights. Surviving five nights, and then some. Michael you've definitely changed since last time we met.

I-i'm glad you..you get to leave. You're still alive and you get to go on living, away from this place. Mike, congrats. You can..you get to...go. D..don't go? Don't...please don't leave me here? Please don't go Mike, please don't leave me here I don't want to be alone!  
N..no. No that's unfair, that's not fair, I shouldn't ask that of you. It's not your fault I..I died. Don't stay. Don't stay please. It's not fair. You're not the same guy who crashed at my house for four years practically. No, not anymore. But me, I'm no different.  
You are someone else, and I am still right here.


	24. Finale

They shut down Freddy's. Mike was the last nightguard. He's gone now.   
I miss everyone. I miss my mom. I miss Bianca and Fritz. I miss Jeremy and Mike. I miss you guys. I'm so lonely here. I don't have anyone to talk to none of the nightguards can hear me. The animatronics can't talk to me. Hell even Freddy got broken down. 

I lead Freddy to the storage door but he didn't see it. How could he not see it! Its probably not in his program.. But then Afton came through the door and broke Freddy down! He completely tore him apart! Broke off piece by piece until his parts were left! Then he just left the parts there!  
...  
Maybe...maybe if I get Bonnie to follow me..maybe.. No no! Afton stop it! Stop! You already broke Freddy why Bonnie! Why?! Afton you're nothing but a sick shitstain of a man!  
...  
Chica's been following me all night. I'm afraid to go by that door. Its no use. It's no fucking use Afton's going to break everyone down. I bet he's using the same axe he used to murder me.   
...  
Foxy. Foxy the Pirate. Come on. Let's go. Let's just go. Your fate's the same as everyone. As me.   
Afton why are you doing this are you afraid we'll get out and haunt you? Huh?  
....  
I hear screaming. Is it Afton? All the pieces of the animatronics are scattered around the door. It's warm over here. I wonder what's going on inside. 

Ha...would you look at that. Fritz you were right. Springlocks are a horrible way to go. Ho..Holy shit I think he can see me.   
Hello Mr. Afton, it's me, Kasper. I hope those locks hurt as much as it sounds like it does.   
Listen to me, Afton. You did this to yourself. I hope you're happy. Actually no- I hope you're eternally in pain. Because I've been so lonely here. And now it's your turn.


	25. End Credits

My name is Kasper Madoc. I'm 18. I worked as a nightguard for this shitty pizza place. It paid okay, and it worked out because I was more of a night owl.  
I don't work there anymore. I'm more of a babysitter now. There's these kids, about seven of em. We live in this...big house, and theres a new pizzeria across the street. It hasn't opened yet, it doesn't have a nightguard. But we have one guy in mind.   
Michael, I've got your brother here. He doesn't blame you. So maybe, next time you show up around the area, drop by? I've heard whispers about Elizabeth, but I'm not able to check.   
Be safe Mike, okay?

My name is Kasper, and I'm not alone.


End file.
